If $x \otimes y = 5x-y$ and $x \oslash y = (8-x)(y)$, find $2 \oslash (1 \otimes 1)$.
Answer: First, find $1 \otimes 1$ $ 1 \otimes 1 = (5)(1)-1$ $ \hphantom{1 \otimes 1} = 4$ Now, find $2 \oslash 4$ $ 2 \oslash 4 = (8-2)(4)$ $ \hphantom{2 \oslash 4} = 24$.